The Untold Story of Audrey Weasley
by allofthesestars
Summary: Ever wondered how Percy met his wife, Audrey? Well, the course of true love never did run smooth. And their story was no exception.
1. First Impressions

The Untold Story of Audrey Weasley 

A/N: Thank you so much for clicking on my story. I know I'm just starting out here but please give me a chance. I've always been intrigued by the fact that Percy got married and we didn't really ever know anything about Audrey. This is my idea on how it could have gone down. Though I think another possible theory is that Audrey is Percy's untidy assistant but they managed to fall in love… but I chose to go this route. So please review and favorite. 

Summary: Ever wondered how Percy met his wife, Audrey? Well, the course of true love never did run smooth. And their story was no exception.

* * *

Words: 1,160

September 19th, 1999

Percy Weasley liked checking up on his family, making sure that everything was going good for them. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he made it a habit to try and see every member of his immediate family at least once a month. 

He would apparate to his old childhood home, The Burrow, once a week and have dinner with his parents. Usually another member of the family would end up showing up. But, Molly Weasley had a mandatory family dinner at the end of month so everyone could catch up on what they missed. 

Those dinners were usually when Percy got to see Bill and his wife, Fleur. She had just given birth to his first niece, Victoire. Well, it was a few months ago but she was still the baby of the family. While most babies didn't particularly like Percy, Victoire was content to lie in his arms and sleep for an hour or two.

Charlie was still working up in Romania, so the only time Percy got to see him was when he was able to make it to the dinners. Percy had the feeling that Charlie tried to duck out of the dinners because their mum wouldn't try setting him up with different witches. Percy could relate, because him and Charlie were the last remaining single Weasley men. 

Percy made sure that he saw George more than anyone out of the entire family. While they all felt the lost of Fred, no one felt like quite like George. Fred was his twin and they did absolutely everything together. He had started to recover when Angelina Johnson had come back into his life. The two were engaged to be married, which helped take the pressure off Percy a little bit.

He often saw his youngest brother Ron at the Ministry of Magic. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he decided not to go back to Hogwarts and went to work in the Auror's office. They would run into each other quite frequently and talk about their lives, specifically Ron's wedding to Hermione Granger which happened last month. 

His youngest sibling, Ginny, was the busiest out of all of them for a good part of the year. She hadn't gone back to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts but instead took an offer to play on the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser. All of the family had gone and watched her play several times and they were all very proud of her. She had just gotten recently engaged to Harry Potter, who was Ron's best friend and worked in the Auror's office with him. 

Today, he was visiting George at his store, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. While he hadn't been supportive of the store in its early days, he learned to appreciate it and even frequently bought items (usually for birthday or Christmas presents). 

"Hey Percy." Verity waved before going back to explain an item to a customer. Verity was George's assistant here and had been here since the opening of the store. Percy distinctly remembered not coming to the store for a few months because his mum decided that Verity would make a lovely part of the Weasley clan. He was extremely relieved when Verity revealed to him that she was engaged to a Muggle and had no interest in Percy. 

Percy started looking around for George. He was usually out front, waiting to entertain any wizard or witch who passed through the store. That was when he bumped in something, rather someone. He heard everything in their hands fall to the ground. Feeling sheepish, he bent down to help. 

The first thing he noticed was her stunning blue eyes. Unlike his dark blue eyes, they were a lighter blue. She had her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun that looked as if it was in danger of falling out any second. She was wearing an old faded 'Weird Sisters' shirt and Muggle jeans with some converses. As Percy continued to stare at her, he concluded one thing. This witch was gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." He looked back into her eyes. 

"It's okay, I'm quite clumsy." She blushed as she finished picking up her items.

"Skiving Snackboxes?" He raised his eyebrow.

She blushed again. Percy found that he rather enjoyed her blush. "My nephew at Hogwarts and he thoroughly enjoys a day or two out of time." 

"Is allowing him to get out of class for a fake illness responsible?" Percy couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "Especially when school only started earlier this month." 

"Perhaps not. But this way, I'm his favorite aunt." She smirked. "Thank you for helping me collect my things. Have a great day." Without another word, she walked away to pay for her items. 

"Hey Percy." Angelina came from the back of the store with a box of supplies in her hands. 

"Who is that girl?" He couldn't help but point to where George was making her laugh as she gave him the money. 

"Audrey Stevens. She was in my year at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw. Rather quite but once you get to know her, she's a blast." Angelina explained. "She's in here about once or twice a month. When he looked back up to register, she was gone.

"How well do you know her?"

"She's good friends with Katie. Audrey is one of the Healers for Puddlemore United and they met through Wood. Are you interested in her?" 

"No. just curious. I'm going to say hi to George before I go back to work. I'm on a lunch break." He waved to Angelina and made his way over to George who was still at the register. 

"Oliver Wood's engagement party is this Saturday. He told me to invite you. Some rubbish about how you two shared the same dorm at Hogwarts."

"George, me and Wood are the same age." Percy pointed out. "Where at?"

"Leaky Caldron at 8. You better be there." George warned. "I was told that a certain Penelope Clearwater would be there."

"Definitely not going."

"You two were cute… in the sick, my brother has a weird girlfriend way." George explained, pretending to choke on imaginary vomit on the thought of Percy dating, which Percy did not find very amusing. 

"She also wanted to get married straight out of Hogwarts."

"And you were the job-obsessed prick. It's time to make it right. Percy, you're 23. Not gonna be young forever. Even Ron is already married. I'm getting married in three months. Ginny is engaged. Even Quidditch-obsessed Oliver is engaged. You don't want to be forever alone." George slapped his hand on the counter.

"Charlie is also single. And he's 26." Percy reminded him. 

"Charlie's only love is dragons. However, we know that you're capable of love… somewhat. Come on, at least make an appearance." George pleaded. "It would mean the world to Oliver and Katie."

"Fine." Percy reluctantly agreed.

* * *

A/N: Percy didn't make a good first impression on Miss Audrey, now did he? Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of "The Untold Story of Audrey Weasley." Please don't forget to favorite if you liked it and review to let me know what you think. Also, feel free to private message me. 

allofthesestars


	2. The Engagement Party

Words: 1,342

* * *

Saturday had come faster than anticipated. The Leaky Cauldron was packed full for Oliver and Katie's engagement party. It turns out that they rented out the pub for tonight so the only people in the pub were friends and families of Oliver and Katie. Percy was able to make it to the bar and get a Fire Whiskey, which he had been sipping on for the better part of an hour. He had run into a few people he knew from Hogwarts, but none stayed around to chat for too long. While he was successful at school, he wasn't that popular. So, he had taken a seat and watched people get drunk and stupid.

He had dressed himself in a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. Overall, he thought he looked decent. He was no Bill, who had a part-veela fall in love with him and marry him. He was no Charlie, who managed to have a group of girls love him despite his disinterest. He was no George, who was extremely charming. Heck, even Ron did better than him and he was Ron. 

"You know Oliver and Katie?" He looked up and saw Audrey, holding a Fire Whiskey in her hand as well. Once again, she had her hair up, but this time she had it piled on top of her head in a more elaborate style. She had done her make-up in a way so her blue eyes popped. She was wearing a simple strapless black dress that came down to her lower thighs and hugged her curves quite nicely. On her feet, she had a pair of simple black heels. 

"Knew Wood from Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor with me and we shared a dorm." He took a sip of the Fire Whiskey. "You can sit down, I won't bite." 

"Sitting with a stranger who is drinking may not be considered responsible." Her mouth turned up into a smirk. 

"I apologize for my behavior. I'm Percy Weasley." He held out his hand.

"Audrey Stevens." She shook his hand before taking a seat in the booth across from him. "I'm one of Katie's bridesmaids." 

"Shouldn't you be over with here then?" He questioned. 

"Oliver has discovered his lovey-dovey side and I'm not into PDA." She explained. 

"PDA?" Percy asked, confused. The term sounded familiar but he never stopped and asked anyone what it meant. 

"Public Displays of Affection…." She trailed off; shocked that he really didn't know what it was. "See Oliver and Katie." She pointed to where Oliver was constantly kissing on Katie, who didn't seem to mind. "A few kisses are fine but I don't feel comfortable with watching them snog." 

"I couldn't agree more." When Percy said that, a small smile crept onto Audrey's face. Right then, Percy decided that he'd do anything to make her smile." 

"So, you're related to George?" She asked. From there, a conversation sparked between the two. Usually, Percy found it hard to talk to women, especially attractive ones. The only exceptions were his sister-in-laws. But, he found the conversation flowing smoothly. 

He learned that Audrey was 20 years old and had just finished the Healer program earlier last year. She worked at St. Mungo's for a few months before the manager of Puddlemore United requested that she come and be on the Healer team at Puddlemore. She was the youngest child of Matthew Stevens, a Muggle, and Caroline Stevens, a half-blood. She had one older brother, Austin, who was a year older than Bill. Austin was also married to a Muggle, Christina, who Audrey deeply adored. They had a son, Tyler, who had just started Hogwarts this year. She was a Ravenclaw and was very smart. Percy found that he was able to hold a conversation about the Ministry of Magic and she actually had her own formed opinions, which he found refreshing. To his relief, he also discovered that she was single.

"Percy!" Automatically, he knew that voice. Penelope Clearwater was his first and only serious relationship. They had been Prefects and Heads together. Percy had allowed himself to start to fall in love with her. Then, they graduated and she brought up the topic of automatically wanting to get married. Percy shot down the idea and went to work at the Ministry of Magic. Penelope had settled for living together. While Penelope knew he was a workaholic, she was very unpleased. So, it was no surprise that he came back to the flat one day and all of her stuff was gone. He went through a bottle of Fire Whiskey that night and went to work the next day and moved on. 

"How have you been?" Penelope Clearwater was a pretty face but was often too involved in her schoolwork. She had long, curly blonde hair that was always tied back into a ponytail. She was about Percy's height and had dark blue eyes.

"I've been good. You?"

"Great. I got a job at the Ministry of Magic. Department of International Magical Cooperation. Are you still working for the Minister?" Penelope smiled. Percy then noted that her smile was nowhere near Audrey's. When he was dating her, while he liked making Penelope smile. But it wasn't the desire that he felt with Audrey.

"Junior Assistant. Penelope, this Audrey Stevens, Healer for Puddlemore United." He introduced the two witches. 

"Nice to meet you." Audrey smiled. 

"So, how do you know the bride and groom?" Penelope asked. 

"Oliver is the reserve Keeper for Puddlemore. He introduced me to Katie and we became good friends." Audrey explained. Anyone could see the tension between Penelope and Audrey. 

"I didn't realize that you knew Oliver and Katie." Percy intervened. 

"Actually, Oliver sent an owl the other day saying that you would really enjoy it if I'd come to the party." Penelope bit her lip. 

"I think Katie needs my help. If you'll excuse me." Audrey waved to Percy before disappearing in the crowd of people. 

"Penelope, you chose to leave me. I never asked Oliver to invite you here." He explained.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, but that's beside the matter."

* * *

It took her a few minutes but Audrey finally found Katie. She was sitting down with Angelina, watching Oliver and Augustus Neil, one of Puddlemore's Beaters, arm wrestle.

"Hey, I saw you and Percy Weasley chatting." Katie winked and giggled as Audrey took a seat beside her. "He isn't known for his people skills but he's gotten better." It turned out that when Katie started getting drunk, she started blabbing about things.

"Actually, I think he was waiting on Penelope Clearwater." 

"Her?" Angelina hiccupped. "Please, she left him when they graduated Hogwarts because he refused to get married and have a family at 17."

"Well, it seems like they might be re-kindling things." 

"I know Augustus is single… and he's a great guy. You could try him." Katie suggested. 

"It's against the rules for a Healer to get involved with one of the players. I'm going to get some more Fire Whiskey." She quickly stood up and made her way to the bar to wait in the line. 

"Percy was asking me about her when they met in George's shop."

"Really?" Katie perked up.

"He claimed he wasn't interested but he's met plenty of girls in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Never once has he asked about them."

"Angelina… I think you know what we have to do." Katie smirked.

* * *

"Penelope, you're a great girl and I'm sure you'll make someone very happy but our chance has passed." Percy had been trying to let her down easy for the past few minutes but the usually bright Ravenclaw wasn't getting the message. 

"We were great together… You know it. And if I'm such a great girl, you should let me make you happy." Before he could react, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review and favorite! Thank you so much for reading chapter two of "The Untold Story of Audrey Weasley"


	3. Quidditch Game

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I was honestly shocked when I went to check on the story and there were two reviews. Also, thank you for following and the favorites! It's not as long as some chapters are but I hope you enjoy it!

LittleMarauder29: Well, if it wasn't somewhat complicated, I feel like it'd be too easy. I mean, look at everybody else's relationship in HP. Ron and Hermione danced around their feelings for practically seven years! 

Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… You should be a tad bit worried if you think I did…

* * *

Words:1,013

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Percy had last seen Audrey. The last time he saw her was when he finally detached Penelope from him. She was giggling by some lame (it had to been in his mind) joke that Puddlemore United's Beater, Augustus Stillwater. A night that had started off pretty good ended on a sour note.

Today was the monthly family dinner that his mum had made a requirement after the War ended. So, as soon as Percy got home from work, he changed into a Puddlemore United shirt that Oliver had gotten him last Christmas with some Muggle jeans and shoes.

The dinner had been delicious as always. One of the things that he missed the most when he moved out was his mum's home cooking.

"So, Charlie boy, I found you a girl." George announced right as desert was being served. Immediately, he could see his mum's ears perk up.

"No matchmaking." Charlie shook his head and started to eat.

"She's gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'5." George described. "She's a Healer, so she could fix you up." George winked.

"George." Angelina smacked his arm, but laughed with everyone else.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as the laughter died down.

"Audrey Stevens." While Percy had been listening since he heard the Healer part, he had not been paying that close of attention. So, when George told everybody the name, Percy spit out the butterbeer without any warning. 

"Gross!" Ginny exclaimed. She was right across from Percy tonight so she had gotten the brunt of it. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and Percy's butterbeer had been cleaned up.

"Quite the reaction there Perce." Bill smirked.

"Oh, because Percy tried talking up Audrey when Penelope Clearwater came over and stole the show." Ginny responded. She had seen the whole thing since her and Harry was invited to the engagement party as well.

"You're dating Penelope again Percy? Oh how wonderful." Molly gleamed. In her mind, she only had one single son left.

"I'm not dating Penelope." Percy firmly stated.

"So, you just kiss people who you aren't dating?" George asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Are we still having that Quidditch game?" Harry butted in, letting Percy breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Wood was able to book the Puddlemore practice pitch for tonight…" Bill trailed off. "You don't mind, right mum?"

"Go on. Don't get hurt." She kissed Bill's forehead.

"Don't worry." Fleur smiled. She had been in the country for a few years now and her English had extremely improved, but she still had her French accent. "Can you watch Victoire?" She looked over at Mrs. Weasley.

"But of course." She held out her hands and Bill passed over the sleeping baby into his mother's arms. 

"You're coming, right Percy?" George looked up at his older brother.

"I don't play Quidditch." Percy reminded him.

"You can come and keep me and Fleur company." Hermione piped up. While she was an avid supporter of the sport, she never tried playing.

Once they had all finished desert, they all apparated to the practice pitch. As soon as they arrived, Percy saw that the entire pitch was lit up despite the fact it was late. On the pitch, there was Oliver and Katie who was talking to a familiar blonde, Alicia Spinnet and to his dismay, Augustus Stillwater.

"Audrey!" George smirked, walking over to give her a hug. "Charlie, this is Audrey." He introduced.

"Hi." Audrey smiled. Percy scowled. Charlie shouldn't be on the receiving end of her smiles. It should be him. She held out her hand for Charlie to shake. He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I asked one of our Beaters to stay back so it'd be even. I figured it'd be one Keeper on each other. One Seeker, two Chasers." Oliver suggested. So, it was determined that it'd be Oliver, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, and George VS Ron, Charlie, Katie, Alicia, and Augustus with Bill being the referee. Percy, Audrey, Hermione, and Fleur all took their seats on the bleachers. 

"I'm sorry." Percy apologized. 

"Hmm?" Audrey glanced over at him before quickly turning back to the game.

"I'm sorry for how Penelope came up and interrupted at Wood's engagement party."

"She's your girlfriend so I'd expect no less." She threw back out.

"Penelope…. She's…." Percy couldn't find the words.

"I understand." She sent him a small smile. 

The next couple minutes were silent with the exception of Fleur and Hermione's small talk. 

"She's not my girlfriend." He suddenly got the words out.

"Excuse me?" He had her full attention now.

"Penelope and I dated at Hogwarts, but that's it. We broke up right afterwards." 

"So, you're not dating now?" Percy might have been crazy but he thought he saw relief flash across her eyes.

"Correct." 

"And you're telling me this because?" A small smirk came across her face.

"I-I" A whistle had been blown, signaling a foul.

"Look, I may be reaching way too far, but would you like to go grab dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love that." Percy smiled, sheepishly. For the rest of the game, he had a smile on his face that he was sure that nothing could erase it. Soon, the game ended with Oliver's team winning by just ten points.

"Is anybody hurt?" Audrey asked as the four of them walked to the field. The players had all reached the ground. 

"Charlie's got an empty heart." George smirked. In return, Charlie slapped him for that. "But Percy looks like a grinning fool."

"I can see that." She smiled. "Well, I better get home. See you tomorrow, Percy." She kissed his cheek quickly before apparating on the spot.

"Oh. My. God." Katie covered her mouth.

"Percy's blushing." Bill pointed out, smirking. 

"Tomorrow?" George asked.

"We have a date." He grinned. "I'll see you lot later." Without waiting for a response, Percy apparated back to his flat where he spent the next five minutes doing a happy dance that he wouldn't do in front of anyone else.

* * *

A/N: Percy's got himself a date ;) Thank you so much for reading Chapter 3 of "The Untold Story of Audrey Weasley". Please continue to favorite, follow, and review!


	4. First Date

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I loved absolutely reading the reviews and seeing that you guys like the story. I apologize, I meant to update a few days ago but I couldn't get a chapter out for this story. I'm sorry it was so short but I felt like this chapter should have been just the date.

But in other news, I have a new story up called 'Nightingale'. It's a Viktor Krum romance. Also, keep your eyes open for anyone one-shots I may post.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Sirius Black would not have died.

* * *

Percy was nervous. Understatement of the century. He couldn't choose an outfit that he thought was appropriate for a first date. Before he left for work, he had set out an outfit that he thought was good, but as soon as he got home, he changed his mind. 

_When did I become such a girl? _Percy thought.

He shook his head. He was a Weasley. They may have been poor but they had a way of getting the people they wanted.

His mum was from a well-off family and had a pool of suitors but she chose a poor, Muggle-loving wizard. Though he absolutely hated seeing people act lovey-dovey around other people (especially his parents, he couldn't help but wish for that.

Bill was always a charming, handsome fellow. So it was no surprise when he brought home a girl had Veela in her. Even after he had been maimed by Greyback, Fleur stood by his side and married him. 

No one was shocked when George announced that he was dating Angelina. After Fred had been killed during the Battle at Hogwarts, the two started spending time together and growing closer. Percy had suspected that the two started sleeping together before they announced that they were dating.

Ron, as daft as he was, had snagged a gorgeous and intelligent witch, Hermione. The two had danced around their feelings for practically seven years. Percy knew that if Fred had survived, he and George would have been taking bets on how long it would take for Ron to screw everything up.

Ginny was dating the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Everybody in the family knew of her crush on him ever since meeting him. Percy was personally shocked when he found out that she was actually dating her childhood crush.

Didn't he deserve happiness? He may have been a prat for a few years but he was a good person. He took a deep breath and changed into the outfit he had picked out this morning before he changed his mind. He went to the mirror in the bathroom to make sure that his hair was in place.

"You can do this, Percy Ignatius **Weasley." **He told himself before apparating out of his flat.

* * *

The date was going horribly.

Before dinner had even arrived, Percy had spilt his Fire Whiskey all over her blue summer dress on two different occasions. He had apologized profusely but she waved it off and used her wand to clean up the mess. Once dinner had arrived, it only got worse. He ended up accidently dumping his plate on her lap.

He was absolutely convinced that he was never going to get a second date. In fact, she'd probably end up dating Charlie, marrying him, and having his kids while he grew old alone.

"Percy?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the gorgeous witch in front of him. "Want to go get some ice cream?" He quickly nodded, not trusting his voice. When they had stood up, Percy threw the necessary amount of gold coins on the table before following Audrey out. 

To his shock, she had taken him to a Muggle ice-cream cart that was about to close for the night.

"It's the best ice cream cart in London." She explained when she saw his confusion.

"I don't have any Muggle money." He murmured.

"My treat." Pity…. She feels sorry for me, he thought. She had ordered a strawberry cone while he stuck with a vanilla cone. She was right, this was some of the best ice cream that he had ever heard. He was enjoying the cold treat when he felt something cold smash on his face. Looking at Audrey, he saw her smirking. He used a finger to take some of the ice cream off of his cheek.

"You look cute with ice cream on your face." She handed him a few napkins, since he couldn't magically wipe it off. As soon as he had wiped the ice cream off, he saw her coming at him again with her ice cream cone. Before he could react, she had shoved it in his face, this time at his mouth.

"I got it." She said, almost quickly. Percy looked at with a raised eyebrow. Audrey leaned up slowly, kissing his lips, softly. She was kissing him…

He dropped his ice cream cone, without regard of the mess it probably made, and pulled her close, kissing her back.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." She told him after she pulled away from the kiss.

"Even after I dumped my drink and food on you?"

"I magically cleaned my dress." She did a little twirl, almost as to prove it. "And I could tell that you were really embarrassed about it. And besides, I shoved ice cream in your face." Instead of replying, he leaned down and kissed her again. He heard something light hit the ground and assumed it was her ice cream cone because her felt her arms creep around his neck, pulling him closer to her height.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter four! Please R&R!


End file.
